


An otter and a dog.

by kaikoh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikoh/pseuds/kaikoh
Summary: Danny is both a person and an otter.Steve is both a person and a dog.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An otter and a dog.

"Danny, wait."  
"Shut up. I don't know you anymore."  
As soon as Steve pulled the car to a stop in front of his house, Danny opened the passenger door and got out of the car. Steve sighs as Danny's back disappears through the doorway with an angry shoulder.  
It was Steve's execution of the rush that stopped Danny from making a rash move that caused the two of them to fight in the car.  
Steve reiterated that it was the result of a proper assessment of the situation, but Danny wasn't convinced that he could have been shot by the perpetrators.  
It was the usual, unresolved exchange. Steve cuts the engine and gets out of the car.  
Steve walked into the living room and heard the sound of the shower coming from the back of the house. Steve washed his hands and quenched his dry throat with a cold beer from the fridge, arguing with Danny.  
There's no way to make up in a fight like this, it's just a vague feeling that you're going to get another day.  
Either Danny swallows his complaint, or he just lets go in disgust, or Steve apologizes just to appease his partner... and when news of a new case comes in, their consciousness is focused in that direction. Steve stood in the kitchen, sipping his beer idly, waiting for Danny to finish his shower.  
"...yet?''  
Steve gulps down a bottle of beer, wishing I could just take a quick shower and get cleaned up for the day.  
As Steve checked the time on his watch, the sound of Danny using the shower was no longer audible to his ears. Steve turned his attention back to the bathroom. As he got closer, he smelled the smell of the shore strongly. Steve peers into the open bathroom.  
"Danny..."  
Steve's angry sidekick is in the bathtub. Danny is floating in the seawater that has accumulated in the bathtub.  
Danny would have been aware of Steve's presence, but he didn't react. Danny groomed himself intently, ignoring Steve.  
The reason Danny is grooming is because he is now in his otter form.  
A marine mammal covered with blackish hairs except on the head. The sandy-colored hair on his head was tinged with a sprinkling of blonde, reflecting the light from the ceiling.  
Steve leaned against the bathroom door and crossed his arms, looking down at his partner. When Danny finished grooming, he turned around and showed Steve his back. The next time he's back in his original position, he's holding a clam in each hand.  
Steve stretched his neck and looked at the bottom of the bathtub. A few clams can be seen across the water, shaken by Danny's movements. Steve ran his hand over his nape. Steve's partner is both a human and an otter. Depending on his mood, Danny can turn into either of them.  
"You..."  
The sound of a clam slamming against the stone Danny had placed on his belly echoed in the bathroom.  
"Is that what you're having for dinner?"  
Danny ignored Steve's questioning.  
"What about eating separately from each other?"  
When the clam broke, Danny clenched it with his teeth and began chewing on the contents.  
"So what? Another bed? Are you going to sleep here tonight?"  
As Danny devours the contents of the shell, he tosses the shell into the bathtub and swivels his body around to pick up a new one quickly.  
Danny looked over at Steve before cracking open the second clam. If you do what you want, I'll do what I want. Steve didn't know how to respond to Danny's eyes as he said that.  
Steve has no idea how he and Danny are going to reconcile. Danny felt the same way as Steve did.  
In the end, it's a parallel exchange, and today's landing point is still far away.  
"Let me know when you're done, when the irritation subsides...clean up and I'll take a bath too."  
Steve sat down on the edge of the bathtub.  
"You've gone too far today."  
Complaining, Danny dexterously cracks open a clam.  
"I see."  
Steve's voice was muffled by the sound of Danny eating a clam.  
"Pizza for dinner, but no pineapple."  
"All right, boo-boo."  
"I hear you want me to spend the rest of my life as an otter."  
"It's...no."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Because Grace..."  
"Grace says she loves otters."  
"I like it too, though."  
"But, well, you can't have sex with me like this."  
"Yeah."  
"Five minutes."  
"Five minutes?"  
"Five minutes, and then I'm out of here."  
"All right."  
The otters floating in the bathtub close their eyes. Steve quietly gazed at the sheen of Danny's wet body hair. Steve's stomach complained of hunger as the sound of the waves from outside the house drowned out the calm hours.  
"You!"  
"I don't care, you're eating shellfish, so it's fine, but I'm starving."  
"All right, I'm gonna... get out of here, get out of the way."

After Danny left the bathroom, Steve showered as well and received a pizza to order and they lined up on the couch to eat.  
Instead of letting Steve clean up the bathroom, Danny carries the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles into the kitchen.  
When Danny finished taking out the trash and returned to the living room, Steve was no longer there. He had just yawned, so he must have gone up to his bedroom. Brushing his teeth in the downstairs washroom, Danny also made his way upstairs to the bedroom.  
"Uh-oh."  
Danny blinked his eyes at the lone dog lying on the bed.  
"Now you're going to be the dog."  
Danny, dressed for sleep in short sleeves and shorts after the shower, scratched his couch in front of the dog, and the dog's thick tail slapped the bedspread. The dog hammers his chin up against Danny's leg. Danny gently stroked the thin skin behind the dog's jaw.  
The clothes that Steve had been wearing earlier on the bedside shelf caught Danny's eye. Danny's crotch tingled at the dexterity of Steve's large hands, carefully folded and stacked, as he remembered the caresses he'd just made with those hands.  
Danny crawls his hands all over the dog's body, wondering if he should tell Steve that he's got a boner. Steve, now a dog, looked up at Danny in silence. Otters have a dog as their sidekick. Steve is a person who can turn into a dog.  
"You're a cheater."  
Steve's eyes were wet, as if lamenting being offended by Danny, and the glint in those green eyes made Danny unable to help but give in.  
"I'm a dog lover. I can't tell you what to do if you make me look like this."  
"There must be something there."  
"Ummm... do I love you?"  
Steve's tail wagged from side to side at Danny's Loves.  
Danny smiles at Steve's straightforwardness and simplicity.  
At times, Danny thought Steve looked like a small child. At times like that, Danny feels like he has to be nice to Steve. And Steve is also a smart and respectable adult man.  
Steve may be thinking that Danny's mood will improve if he stays in dog form. Danny couldn't read Steve's intentions. Danny pinched Steve's face between his hands.  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"What?  
"I want you to be my dog all night tonight, and I want to cuddle and sleep."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Danny doesn't want to hug me in human form, does he?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"I don't want to anyway."  
"Yes, yes...five more minutes then."  
"I can't wait."  
As soon as he said that, Steve returned to his human form. Danny was hugged by Steve, who was still naked. It's hot to be held close to a body clad in quality muscle.  
''Uh-oh...''  
Steve pushed Danny down with a sigh.  
"Danny, your cock is getting hard."  
"It is."  
"Sex is only with me in human form, right?"  
"Of course not. What are you talking about? Did you hear what I said? I said I was going to pick you up and go to bed, just to sleep and say good night."  
"Danno..."  
"...that face...come on..."  
He doesn't think it's a good idea to tie everything together, but when Steve gives him a lonely look, the image of the child from the day he heard the news that his mother had died in a car accident and the day his father sent him to the academy flashed through Danny's mind.  
Danny couldn't leave Steve, who looked like a lonely child, alone. Danny wants to spoil Steve gently, right now.  
"It's really not fair."  
"Danny,  
"I like you, Steve...I like you, I love you."  
Steve's face broke as Danny gave a quick word.  
"Yeah."  
"You can say it."  
"I love you, Danno."  
"Okay."  
Steve drops one cheek on Danny's chest as Danny grazes his head and strokes it.  
"Do you want to have sex?"  
''Uh... no, not tonight... I'm tired of arguing with you a lot."  
"I'm tired too...Danny yelling at me."  
"You're not so soft that you're tired of doing that."  
"Good night."  
"You're ignoring me..."  
Danny blurred inwardly at Steve's heavy body on his upper body, saying he'd rather be a dog if he had to sleep on his body. Danny tried to get Steve down on the bed. But Steve had fallen asleep with Danny in his arms.  
You're an idiot.  
You are insufferably cute.  
Danny was going to count which way he felt more towards Steve, but Steve fell asleep, so he didn't know if he was going to win or lose.


End file.
